GPS-enabled and other location aware devices, whether dedicated devices or incorporated into another device such as a cellular telephone, provide users with valuable information. Typical information comprises current traveling direction, current location and current speed data, displayed relative to a map. Other information that may be provided includes spoken directions.
However, such devices are neither particularly dynamic nor adaptable to anything other than performing re-routing. For example, if a user makes a wrong turn, takes a detour or otherwise deviates from an initially planned route, some devices automatically recalculate a revised route. This also occurs if a user requests route recalculation to avoid traffic. Thus, while the devices appear to users to have some intelligence, that perceived intelligence is generally limited to choosing an alternate route. Devices that are set with typical personal information management functionality have this functionality limited to trip planning (including, but not limited to functionality such as meeting scheduling, contacts, and associated reminders).